THE GOD OF THE UNIVERSE
by michaellwestwood
Summary: After the ninja war, Naruto became the new god of the universe and started looking after the world's until he stumbled on another war, and felt like he should stop it. but he is now regretting it as now everyone is pushing responsibility on him, why is everyone looking up to him?, why is he the new leader of the underworld, why is that loli girl bothering him, he needs a vacation
1. chapter 1

**soo... I cant believe it has come to this but I noticed that there few updates on this site soo I thought why not, let's keep the fanfiction spirit going!!!!!.****Just an update on fixing the errors in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it. I will also change some of the original events to better suit my plot.****The characters used in the story belong to there owners, only the story here is mine and some elements.****soo umm.. without further hogging the attention to myself...**

**chapter 1**

Raindrops dripped down from his white glowing hair to the soft ground, His jumpsuit and his now white haori glowing white like white fire, with small black symbol's moving around . This was all thanks to the results of the battle between him and the rabbit goddess, Kaguya.

He had finally sealed Kaguya and the ten tailed beast not in the moon, but in him self to better protect it from anyone else. This led to him being turned into the new God of the ninja world. But this was all possible thanks to the sacrifice made by not only the ninja alliance, but also his best friend Sasuke who gave him his eyes and the moon mark as a last gift.

Looking at the ground, he wanted to cry for his best friends sacrifice, but knew he had to keep him self strong for everyone. He knew Sasuke was now somewhere up there looking down on him like he always do, that bastard.

he could also hear his long time partner Kurama congratulating him for saving the world, and also to start releasing the people from the justu, if he waited any longer the people will be looking like melted marshmallows . This brought a small smile on his whiskered face with two fangs jotting out from his lips.

He had yet to release everyone, since he was still planning on what to do with his new found god hood. thinking that he would just wing it, he brought his hands together pumped some chakra into his hands and released everyone. But before he could go down and help the people he suddenly vanished, and the last thing the people saw when waking up was a glowing white Naruto vanishing from the world.

* * *

"where...am I ??" Naruto looked around where he just got teleported. it was just a dark place with nothing close by. a void maybe?

"Naruto ,..." and old wise voice called him form behind.

"ohhh, old man sage!!" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face looking at the god of Shinobi.

" i did it old man, i saved the world, but am still sad at the cost"

" yes, I saw everything, ma boy. but I was surprised you sealed them in your self. Not only do you have my sons power flowing in you, but you also have the tailed beast and my mothers power in you. Not to mention your own Uzumaki power flowing in you. you have greatly surpassed me in many ways."

" i was not really planning on getting there power, I just thought keeping them close to me would be better to prevent anyone from trying to steal them. but I was not expecting to be turned into a god, how am I going to be Hokage now??."

The old man just laughed softly,

"I don't know, you tell me what your going to do, you are the god of this world after all, besides this means you are the Hokage of this whole world"

"what do u mean, i thought you were also the god of Shinobi, tell me what I should do!!. am lost on what to do with this new status"

"I wish I could help you, but am tired, and have pushed all my godly responsibility on you, am tired of this shit. I also want to spend some time with my family, without any god work, those blasted paperwork and making sure the balance of the universe is okay.( .. finally inner peace)" the old sage released a breath.

" what do you mean by that!!!!!!? " Naruto could almost feel all that work about to kill him, even when his immortal now.

"hahah, you will find out soon, let me just give you some information for your new found god hood. " the sage

brought his two fingers on Naruto's head, and just like that, Naruto now started understanding his responsibility of the universes.

At the end of the influx of information, Naruto looked like a zombie with a nose bleed.

" mhhh, I think I broke him. "the sage thought.

"ahhhh , my head hurts, brings me old memories of that time I had a hangover after a drinking contest with bushy brows." he said rubbing his head.

" well Naruto, good luck. the boobies await me." the old man started vanishing.

" 'tch' pervert sage."

The sage just grinned.

" a lot of powerful beings are perverts, Naruto. it won't take long for u to join the pervert league."

" As if I could join you, nasty perverted people"

" all I see is virgin talk" the sage shot back.

"huh!!?? am.. am not, I did it with.. never mind" his already gone.

"Now what to do??"

**"I advise you to train for the time being,**"

Kurama told him through there connected minds.

"your right, this way, when someone like Madara comes again, I can easily crush them "

Naruto's eyes then glowed forming the Rinnegan,

He then made a rift to open, which he then entered.

" training here we come.

* * *

**IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE**** DXD**

The great war, the war which was killing thousand of beings of the biblical functions.

Everyone was beginning to see how the war was negatively affecting there sides. Azazel was already planning on withdrawing out, and he could say the same thing to his father, God, who was also loosing a lot of his angels.

For God, it was a little complicated as he needed to also fight against Trihexa , a very powerful being. God just wished his son, Lucifer could stop this nonsense of war.

At the underworld, Lucifer was not planning to stop the war any time soon, his generals were already on his side, he couldn't say the same thing to the family pillars since they were pleading him that they were loosing too many devils. As if Lucifer could care less, what he wanted was to kill his blasted father, take over heaven and Earth, then the whole world. The god of the universe, that sounded good. Lucifer licked his lips, he was almost salivating at the thought.

But at the last clash of the war, when he felt that he was going to win. Some flaming bastard with small horns on his forehead came down from the sky, proclaiming that he was some god and was tired of watching lives getting lost and felt that it was time to stop it.

No one really paid attention to him and were about to go on with the fighting , but that stopped when they heard the being saying kneel. Suddenly a heavy amount of power and killer intent made most of them kneel down to the ground, while others fainted to the pressure. To say a lot of them were surprised was an underestimate. This being was very powerful, some even thought he was some dragon.

God and Azazel felt hope that this meaningless war was about to end now thanks to the new person coming in the battlefield. But God got even more shocked when his exiled son, Lucifer attacked the powerful being.

Azazel just looked at his foolish brother thinking he could fight what ever that flaming candle was. He then caressed his goatee. by oldens beard indeed.

Lucifer was very angry. who was this person to come down here like he owned the place, and command everyone to stop like it was some joke. He was going to enjoy killing this bastard.

He flew in the air using his wings to go attack the being with his sword and aimed for a slash. surely this guy was not fast as him, but got surprised when the being vanished and reappeared behind him with a devastating chakra arm fist sending Lucifer crushing down on the floor hard.

Lucifer could feel some of his bones were fractured and broken. He tried to get up but the being appeared next to him again and grabbed his neck, lifting him up like a sack of potatoes.

Lucifer tried to break free from the hold but it was pointless.

" Who do you think you are?, am Lucifer you peasant. An unhand me, !!!"

" Me, am iron.. I mean, am Naruto, the ramen loving god, and I don't give too shits who you are, but what I hate is the people like you, who find joy in the suffering of others and think only for the themselves. you disgust me."

" I will kill you, once am free from this hold you bastard," he tried to struggle more but he just humiliated himself more

" And what are you all looking, kill this bastard" Lucifer shouted at his generals.

The devil generals forced them selves up and tried to go save the leader, but were halted in there path when white chains came out of the ground and impaired all the generals who thought it was wise to attack him. there bodies slowly turned to dust.

The being them looked at everyone daring anyone stupid enough to attack him.

" From this day on, marks the end of the great war, I have been watching this stupid war for a while and have decided to end this on my own.

"And for you emo san. what do you have to say for yourself" Naruto looked at Lucifer while putting a little pressure on the hold.

"fuck you.." Lucifer just spat on Naruto's face, the spit though just evaporated before reaching his face

"I guess I should kill you know"

but before he could do anything..

"wait!!" a white haired old man with a goatee and gold armor came.

" you must be that biblical God,"

"yes I am, please don't kill my son. And who are you, I never heard there was a being such as you??" he raised his eye brow

"like I said, just call me Naruto, I have too many titles which I rather not exhaust myself telling you about. I have been watching your world in the shadows for a while."

"well, am glad you helped stop this war, There was too much blood shade. Now Mr. Naruto, could your please hand over my son, I know he has done a lot of bad things and I wish that I be the one to punish him" he told the ramen loving god.

Naruto looked at god thinking if he should hand over Lucifer, he then just tossed Lucifer into a portal he opened

"I will hand him over until your little pet is done. I have already have too much stuff to do, you know"

"Right I almost forgot." God then released his 12 golden colored wings and looked at his angels. "the war is over my children, go back home I have something I have to deal with. you should do the same thing Azazel" he said the last part looking at his fallen child.

"that goes for you too, the show is over" Naruto shouted at the devil side.

"Mr. Naruto, it would be great if u could help me defeat Trihexa"

"I guess I have to do this" both Naruto and God then vanished to go defeat the trihexa beast.

"well that was something," Michael Said looking at the spot his father and the mysterious god just vanished on.

" I need a drink for this shit, and sex" azazel shouted out getting ready to get the hell out of this place.

The devils just looked lost on what they should do. they just lost there leader and some of there generals. Then a really unworldly beautiful woman wearing black tight armor and having silver shinning hair, gold shinning eyes and red ruby lips stepped out with her white angel wings. This was Lilith, the queen of the underworld.

"my people, I know that its very saddening that we lost our leader. but it was for the best since we were loosing too many of our loved ones. Lets take this as chance to rebuild ourselves and become great again, and not to be run by a mind which is full of darkness that will lead to the fall of our kind. No more wars, whose with me !!"

Then a man with red hair and black gold armor stepped out and stood next to Lilith,

" people lets join our queen for better cause, than our past leader" the man shouted to his people like the woman next to her

"thank you Zeoticus" Lilith thanked the man next to her.

Then one by one, the leaders of the family pillars joined her by her side which led the other devil's cheering in joy, but amongst them some were still mad at this whole fiasco.

* * *

**The void**

" how much longer old man!!?" Naruto shouted tossing mini bijudama's at Trihexa which was pushed back again by the blast.

"just a few seconds!!" the old man responded, gritting his teeth while playing with hologram like seals around his arms.

" Done, now hold the beast, I will seal it" God then flew up higher to look down on the beast.

"okay ," Naruto then made chakra chains from his back which flew to the beast holding it down in place.

" thanks"

God then released his seals on the beast making it cry out loud and getting sealed inside the void.

"well that's done, good job old man" Naruto said looking at the old man who suddenly fell down and Naruto caught him.

" are you okay ??" Naruto looked worriedly at the old man.

" I think I may have used too much of my power, I cant go on no more" he gave him a weak smile.

I can try to heal you old man," he said his hand glowing.

"no, don't. my body will negate your power, my time has come, i want true peace" the old man said as his body started to disintegrate into small flickering lights.

" but I already brought peace into your world"

"yes, and I want you to keep it there, take care of my creations please" he said the last part and completely vanishing.

"but.. wait...and his gone. mother fuc. ." Naruto looked at the empty space now.

"well, I guess I should follow a Dead man's wish" he said while also vanishing away back to the world.

"first thing, call the leaders of both sides. wait ramen first then help the leaders, This will be totally troublesome "


	2. chapter 2, the man in the flames

**heyooo its chapter 2 before u guyz run away from me, and no, am not a troll, am actually pretty cool, i think ??.**

I have actually been writing stories and comics for a while now, with some digital art. some of my original work is on Wattpad, and the fact that I never was writing on Fanfic was because I was just lazy and my story (a crossover between Naruto and how to not summon a demon lord) which i was planning on posting got deleted by accident, don't worry, it was all my fault. anyway...the troll life treating me well.

and keep those reviews coming, like I said, they help in motivation and growing as a writer.

**beasty22,shadic21 and demon i gat u (opps i mean "you" )my brothers****nise nokishi and riba nyabom. will try to fix stuff. I just found a beta reader to help when am fu*king up things.****spbrx, my story usually have this crack like characters, I don't know wy. maybe I have been taking...too many dru ...**

Anyway without further ...

I don't own the anime present in here, only some of the factors .

I love u guyz wahh

* * *

**chapter**** 2**

**2 days after the events**...

confusion was the first thing that came into there heads.

Michael, Lilith and Azazel looked at each other on what the hell just happened, they were both planning on what to do after the war and suddenly they were forced summoned here at the park.

"so if its not any of us then who summoned us here?" Michael asked looking at his enemies. he was already tensed up and sad about the death of his father. And how he learned about the death came from that flaming man. who visited him and told him the devastating news of his fathers death. He was tensed at first when he saw the man, thinking he was here to take over heaven since it was now weak but he assured him he was just visiting to tell him the bad news.

But when his sister Gabriel heard that father died, she could not stop crying after hearing that her father is now gone forever. Michael tried to comfort her but she could not stop mourning at there loss, but and to his surprise,his sister stopped crying when the flaming man comforted her.

she told Michael that she could feel the mans heart was pure like father. maybe that's why she stopped crying, the man indeed was like the shinning sun.

"if I would guess it would be that man in the white flames" Lilith pointed out. she had already removed her armor and now wore a black tight short dress, with some armor on her shoulders, legs and hands.

" really, and how did you come up with that conclusion Lilith, you must have taken a liking to the man who killed your husband," Azazel Sayed while wiggling his eye brows, with a perverted grin. Azazel had also changed his armor and was now wearing a suit.

"of course my dear, any man who could make the battlefield kneel would always pick my interest, its a plus that he also defeated my snob of a husband" she replied while licking her lips in a sexy gesture.

Azazel could feel his blood rushing by just looking at the sexy gesture from Lilith, but hell no was he planning on sleeping with this woman, she was poisoned honey.

shivers went through his back at just the thought.

"if its not you all him, then who the hell summoned us here?" Michael asked in frustration

"that would be me angel san" a voice came from a little far from them.

Both of the 3 leaders looked at were the voice came from,

They both then got the shock of there life when they saw a chibi fox sitting on the park bench, and did it just talk. No, the real question of the matter here was that chibi fox eating ramen???. **with chopsticks**!!!!.

Azazel just scratched his head looking wide eyed.

" I should really hold down the weed," he thought while looking at the chibi fox eating ramen.

" Are u guys seeing what am seeing." Michael asked his fellow leaders.

"**yes**" they both answered at the same time.

The only thing going through Lilith's head was hugging that little thing.

The fox then deeply laughed, but to the leaders it sounded like a cute yipping.

" I assure you Azazel, I am real. its not the weed." the fox said once again.

"why are you in a fox form, flame sama" Michael asked the fox, he could tell that this was the man who visited him in heaven by just feeling his Aura. he had yet to learn the name of the man though.

"well, I thought taking this form would let you people be more relaxed when talking to me, i have kind of lost my social skills due to the hundreds of years taking a tore on my mind. I've been sooo lonely. the fox then made a cute face with big shining sad eyes.

Lilith could not take it any longer and grabbed the chibi fox and started hugging it tightly.

" your so cute" she said rubbing the fox on her chick.

"Mr. fox, I advise you to run away, I think she's about to rape you" Azazel advised, which led to Lilith kicking his balls and him kneeling down .

"shut up pervert" she gave Azazel the stink eye

"on a period much" Azazel whispered while grabbing his nuts in pain.

"**what did you just say**!!?" she looked at azazel with dark waves rolling of her.

"no.. nothing, this proud pervert did not say anything" Azazel looked terrified.

" I thought so" she then continued to hug the poor thing.

"well, Lilith. can you leave Mr. fox down. and Mr. fox, can't you change into a human form??" Michael asked trying to not look embarrassed at his ex enemies shenanigans.

" I can change, why?? are you not pleased with this form?. " the fox asked after being put down on the bench.

"Ahh, no. its just weird talking to a weird looking fox " Michael looked sheepish while scratching his head.

"**Hy**!!" Kurama shouted in Naruto's head.

Naruto ignored the fox and shapeshifted into his old form, with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"does this please you??" he looked at them.

"it pleases me very, very much " Lilith licked her lips again.

Michael just ignored her and nodded to Naruto.

" yes, this form is not disturbing much, like the fox form" Michael answered.

Azazel just looked at Michael with a smirk.

"if I didn't know better, I would think you were gay brother" Azazel laughed.

Michael just looked at Azazel with a murderous intent

Naruto looked at the 3 leaders with a small smile remembering his time with team seven.

"Anyway, I called you guys' here to see what I could do to help. The old man told me I should look after you before he died."

Michael then smiled and bowed a little

" we would greatly appreciate your help fox sama"

" call me Naruto" he grinned wide.

"sooo any wishes I should grant you before I go" he asked them.

"well if you could bring the dead back to life, that would be really nice." Azazel told him.

I can do that, but I won't since I respect the dead staying dead" he answered the fallen angel.

"would it be possible to fix the heaven system, ever since father died the system is not working."

" I can do that, next Mr. pervert san"

Azazel ignored his nickname

" well if you can't raise the dead, then can u find us a place were the fallen angels can stay?. "Azazel asked him

" I can do that, I could create a whole new landmark but that would negatively affect the Earth. I would need to put more work on creation, but for now, I will find a place for you and your family to stay, that way no one is angry." Naruto then looked at Lilith on what she was going to wish for.

"its your turn Mrs. Lilith, what do you desire"

I wish" she looked in the sky thinking on what she should wish for, then an evil smirk came on her beautiful lips.

Naruto felt goosebumps run through his back. he could almost hear voices telling him to run like hell.

I wish, for you to be the new leader of the devil kind." she smiled at him, giving him an innocent look.

"what!!!??"both men shouted.

"why do you want me to be the leader???" he could feel his eyes watering and old man sage laughing his ass off at him.

"well, there are a number of reasons, one is that, we have no powerful leader as strong as Azazel or Michael, the Underworld is in shambles and we have lost a lot of our kind. besides Lucifer was not much of a leader, more like a war monger"

"Am afraid she's right. I don't think the devil's have been in luck even before the war started. My brother Lucifer was more of a destroyer than someone who would want to create.'' Michael pointed out.

"I wish I had thought of that," Azazel Said, having a rain cloud on top of his head.

Naruto then looked up cursing the god who put that idea in this girls head, must be old man sage, that bastard !!!

" well, I guess I have no choice but to be the leader then. but first thing is that I help Azazel look for a temporary place to live with his kind, then go to heaven and see what I can do to fix the system. after that I will help Lilith. Does anyone have a problem??"

"no" they both answered

"good, now Azazel come..." Naruto grabbed Azazel and vanished leaving Michael and Lilith behind..

"ahhh, soo Mrs. Lilith, nice weather we having" Michael tried to start up a conversation

* * *

**A hundred years later...**

Ever since the war, Naruto had done a lot of stuff to fix and help the biblical creations, he first found a good enough place for Azazel and his kind to reside in, he then helped Michael fix the heavenly system to start working again, and finally helped the devil's to develop again. most of the devils were happy as they could see the changes of the underworld were better now than back when Lucifer was there king.

But then, that all changed when some of the old devils thought it was some joke to bring peace among the functions. And because of the different thinking, a civil war broke out among the old Satan and the anti Satan functions.

This of course was suicidal as there were waging war on a powerful being such a Naruto. it got even worse when the younger generation which was also powerful as the original Satan sided with Naruto. This lead to the old devil's being defeated and chased away from the underworld.

The most outstanding devils were then recognized and given titles by there new leader (Naruto), they were the Yondai Maō. This outstanding devil's were, Sirzechs Lucifer (of the Gremory Clan), Serafall Leviathan (of the Sitri Clan), Ajuka Beelzebub (of the Astaroth clan), and Falbium Asmodeus (of the Glasya-Labolas clan. This devil's were also given new roles to help there leader rule the underworld. Grayfia one of the remaining survivors who betrayed the old Satan function and helped win the civil war chose to still serve the new leader as the head maid. This of course made Sirzechs joke around how she was a little addicted "Naruto sama" like most of the women around him. But the comment would always led to him frozen in an ice block.

so it was safe to say that by then, most of the supernatural knew who the man in the white flames was and was not to be messed with.

The supernatural beings also respected him as he at times would come and help who ever needed his godly hand. Also the youkai would usually worship him as they thought he was there god , since at times Naruto would turn into a menacing 10 tailed fox. Like one time he visited the youkai to help them better protect them selves from the other beings. This lead to him sharing the youkai some of his chakra to better protect themselves from the other beings.

But among his great things, a lot of the supernatural had yet to see his true form, as only the higher ups were able to see him face to face since Naruto did not like too much attention. This lead to many

funny theory's made by the people of how only his face can be seen by stronger beings since the weak will die by just a simple look, or how you would fall in love with just his single gaze. but its safe to say it was all a lie right, right????...

"big brother!!!, is it true that he can actually blow up the earth with just his gaze!!!?" a 17 year old with red hair and blue green eyes asked his brother Sirzachs in an excited manner.

"I honestly don't know if Naruto sama can do that, am sorry that I don't have the answers for you imouto!! wahh.,... please forgive. your big brother..." Sirzachs then grabbed Rias and started crying on her.

"ahhh, get off me, your getting my clothes wet with your tears big brother!!!" Rias tried to remove Sirzachs but it was impossible. Then as luck would have it, there came Zeoticus who then stopped Sirzechs from embarrassing his little sister any longer.

"Sirzechs my son. it would seem you are being called to the leaders capital, it would seem there is an urgent meeting."Zeoticus told his first born.

I will go at once Father" he said getting ready to summon a teleportation seal.

"Wait brother , can you take me with you ?" she pleaded him .

I wish I could imouto, but tell you what, when your stronger, the first thing I will do is bring you there to meet leader Sama." He gave her a wide grin and then got teleported away.

Rias puffed her chicks looking angry How can she even grow stronger at a fast rate. she really wanted to be powerful to protect her family and maybe step out of her brothers shadow.

" don't worry child, leader sama is not going anywhere. besides don't you think you should go back to Earth, your peerage may get worried on your absence. especially that new pawn of yours" Zeoticus said rubbing his daughters head messing up her hair.

" ahh.. right almost forgot, ja ne father"

* * *

**Naruto's castle**" so glad that you could make it Sirzachs" Lilith welcomed Sirzachs who just teleported inside the Castle

Sirzachs looked around finding 4 of his friends there too, and then found Grayfie?? crying in the corner.

I Don't want to ask, but why is Grayfie crying in the corner "Sirzachs asked Lilith. he could tell his friends also wanted to ask the same question

" ohh that, that's what i called you for" she replied

" it would seem that Naruto kun has escaped us, that's the reason why Grayfia is hyperventilating"

It took a minute for the answer to be processed by the great Satan's.

"**what!**!!!!?, leader sama is gone" they both shouted, With wide eyes

"hey... hey, relax okay. your shouting will make everyone know, leading to panic"

"apologies Lilith sama, please continue" Ajuka said looking more composed than his fellow devil's.

"why is Naruto sama gone!!?" Serafall almost cried, she knew she should have not let him of her site. The bastard always tried to escape her clutches, I mean she was not that clingy right??

"relax Serafall, his not gone forever, he said something about getting a vacation from the underworld"

"we have to find him fast, his supposed to be present for the new meetings this coming months" Sirzachs could almost feel the head ache which will come when he is trying to solve this big problem, honestly he does not know whose the child here , him or leader sama.

"indeed we have to, that lovable bastard can't just go on a vacation without me " Lilith angry said thinking of what punishment she will do to him. Mhh maybe close down all the ramen shops, that would make him cry like a little piggy and teach him not to forget me .

"Your right , we need to find Naru sama, how will he take care of himself there without his maid. am sure he cant eat proper food, or bath on his own without me there to help Naru sama" Grayfia who looked like she was not just hyperventilating a few seconds ago silently said to the other devils while dotting a serious face

"that's the spirit, leader sama needs us " Serafall added her own two cents

"wait!!!, stop. what the hell are you all talking about, we should bring back leader sama here, not help him in his Vacation. god, sometimes I feel like am the older one here "Falbium said looking sternly at the 3 females.

"sorry falbium kun/sama".

"so when did he escape??" Sirzachs asked Lilith.

"Just a few minutes ago, he just left a note saying his tired and has gone on a vacation" she answered him, while handing Sirzachs the note left behind by Naruto.

* * *

**And done next time, we finally jump in on what is happening with Naruto after his escape and will also see some of his adventures of the past..****This is also just an update to fix some of the grammar. chapter 3 will be coming out soon, but it's not what you will be expecting….** bye


	3. Chapter 3 III

**okay... another update. for this week, originally this was supposed to drop sooner but i got caught up, and yes this chapter is quite longer than usual so bare with me.****And i can't forget that i reached the hundreds in just what 2 days, for****that you guys. i will write the 4th chapter sooner. Am just soo happy, i feed on your attention.****And also am really trying to understand some of the languages on the review section with the translation features but i can't understand it, so forgive me if i cant work out something for you special group people**.

* * *

chapter 3

* * *

A blond haired man with deep blue eyes wearing a simple orange shirt, dark jeans and a white haori decorated with gold linings and plates sat on his throne.

His whiskered face written with boredom as he watched the long grand hallway in front of him.

It was a busy day like the usual as maids would pass every few minutes to reach there working place.

Naruto released a breath as he could not take anymore of his boring life, he was about to stand up and go until he saw a short blue haired maid pass across the hallway.

"hey you!!" he called out to the maid who immediately blushed seeing her blond king calling her.

"Leader Sama??, How can I help you" she asked him while looking down as she found the floor more interesting. She would blush every so often when she tried looking at his face.

" you know, your very cute when you blush" he told her while smiling softly at her.

"Lead.. leader Sama" her face was red as a tomato.

"I want you to do me a favor maid chan" he said while rubbing the top of her head .

"I have never done it before, but I will do anything you want leader Sama" her blue eyes started to twinkle like the stars. This was it, her moment to prove to her kind Master.

"Really!!, You have never done ramen before. Ramen is the food of the gods!!" Naruto proclaimed oblivious to what the cute maid was thinking.

"Ehh!!??" her face immidiatly became blank.

"Ramen, I wanted you to get me some ramen" he gave her an innocent smile.

She signed

"Of course, you mean ramen, what was I thinking. Leader Sama, am sorry but Grayfia Sama said no more ramen for you this month" she told him sternly.

" But, but Grayfia is not here, have mercy woman" he hugged the poor girl and started crying on her causing the girl to look embarrassed.

" Leader Sama??" she cried out.

"Ara Ara, I never thought I would see naru kun cry this much. Grayfia must have done a number on you" Lilith softly laughed while covering her mouth.

She was just getting in the throne room to check on Naruto.

"Lilith chan, help me. I just want some ramen" Naruto jumped out of the maids hands and into Lilith's hands.

" Well I would, unless you give me a date" she proposed while caressing his cheek.

"done"

" What really, just like that??. Darn it, I should have asked for kids". Lilith berated herself.

" no take backs, now go get me my ramen woman"

"Fine, but if Grayfia comes back from setting up that meeting with yasaka chan, don't mention anything of me giving you ramen" She told him while taking the maid with her.

" Scouts honor, mhhh I almost forgot that there is a meeting with yasaka chan in this coming months". Naruto thought.

Yasaka was the 9 tailed fox youkai who ruled the youkai species. She was also one of the people Naruto cared a lot about, after saving her in the past…..

* * *

**Flash back...many years back then**

* * *

"Yasaka sama, hurry we should go!!" a humanoid youkai with the face of a monkey grabbed the young 17 year princess by the hand and started to pull her out of the temple with fear written or over the monkeys face.

"what's wrong homamaru san" yasaka didn't know what the hell was happening, at one time she was sleeping and the next second homamaru pulls her out of her bed with a scared look. she didn't no anything that could spook the monkey youkai, this much. He was always so fearless when serving his father, the king of the youkai.

" its those humans!!, they ambushed us at our moment of weakness" He responded without given her a gaze, as he was busy trying to find the right path to take.

They then both reached the Temple doors which Homamaru found that they were locked tight. "shit"

"but Homamaru san, why would the humans attack us. i thought that we were at an agreement of peace." she asked the monkey Youkai who was busy unlocking the large doors.

"well, they betrayed us. I knew we should have never trusted those humans" he responded as he finally unlocked the locks on the door.

" but surely the humans, can't cause this much fear and harm to us Youkai. right?? Homamaru san." she asked him, but her thought process stopped when the large doors opened.

Her throat dried and her eyes got wide as she could not believe what she was seeing. Her village was being burned down while some Youkai's were being killed by humans wearing some type of armor. threatened to come as she looked at the chaos around her.

" how???!!" she questioned him.

"There the hero tribe, we thought we could handle them when they ambushed us. But we were wrong, they have some sacred gears users on there side helping them to kill our people. we can't stay here an longer, we need to regroup."

" but..but.. what about papa, where is papa!!!??" she screamed as tears came down on her beautiful face.

" your father is holding our defensive line, that way most of the hero tribe does not pass through and kill everybody. now come Yasaka sama, we should get you out of here." he grabbed her hand again and started pulling her to the escape route hidden in the forest.

As they were going further into the forest, Yasaka felt her bond with his father fading away. This made her to stop in her tracks.

"papa!!?"

"what's wrong Yasaka sama, we need to keep moving."

"its papa, our bond is weakening. Something must be wrong with him, I have to go help papa!!"

"no we can't, its too dangerous. if you get killed, then all is lost." Homamaru tried to convince her, but before he could pull her hand again. Yasaka exploded with power pushing Homamaru away.

"Yasaka sama!!??" he cried out looking at Yasaka in surprise who had her golden fox ears and 8 tails out for the world to see. she also had power radiating off her in huge amounts.

"Am sorry homamaru san, but I have to go help papa and my people. please, don't try to stop me" she turned around getting ready to return.

"wait yasaka sama. if you wish to go back and help the people, then I have no choice but to help you."homamaru then got up walking towards her.

"your father would be proud of what you have become, yasaka sama. A worthy leader you are." he smiled at her which also made her smile.

"Thank you homamaru san".

They both then raced back to help there father/king, while also killing some humans who got in the way.

"yasaka sama!! we are close. your father is just behind that wall."

"Then what are we waiting for!!!, lets go" both Yasaka and Homamaru then went towards the wall to jump it but had to jump back, as someone crush landed on the previous spot with his kick. This caused a lot of dust and debris to fly everywhere.

"And were do you think your going princess!!" a sickly evil voice came from the man who just tried to harm them. He was wearing some unique armor to better protect him self.

" who the hell are you" Yasaka shouted while looking at the stranger straight in the eye.

"my name won't matter to you, because soon you will be dead at my feet with your little monkey friend there" he laughed while pointing at the monkey youkai.

" Yasaka sama!! go. I will deal with this one, you go help your father."homamru faced the stranger while doing a Martial arts pose.

Yasaka nodded at Homamaru.

"thank you again Homamaru san, I will make sure I save father. And Homamaru san..."

"yes princess??" he looked at Yasaka one more time

"please don't die any time soon" she then jumped up the wall without any problems.

" of course Yasaka sama, as if this fool could equal me on the battlefield." homamaru then looked at the stranger who was waiting for him to finish talking.

" its now only you and me

human " Homamaru said while getting ready to attack the man with his ape like fist.

" Hahaaha fool, you just made a big mistake. Your little princess will die where she's going, because right behind this wall is a monster stronger than me. who is Killing your little fox king, as we speak now " The man proclaimed and then continued to laugh like a crazy person while putting his hand on his right part of his face.

"what do you mean fool"

" It won't matter now because you will also be dead at my feet, monkey san"

They then both launched at each other in blinding speed.

" I will have to finish this fight soon, to go and help Yasaka sama if what this fool is saying is true."

* * *

**With Yuu and Garo...**

..."how does it feel now, to be on your knees Yuu sama" a black haired man with dark eyes and wearing armor which had a few holes in it, due to the fight said while looking at another person on the ground.

"come on and give up already, this fight is over Yuu sama. surely you didn't think that your fox form could defeat my holy spear" the man laughed again while he waved the highly decorated spear in his hands in a lazy manner.

" I will never give up to fight for my people!!, you fools will never understand Peace. your just a mad man, Garo san" the wounded man named Yuu, who was on the ground shouted back at his enemies now named Garo.

The blond man named Yuu who like his enemy, was also wearing some heavy gold dark armor which looked like had seen better days. He was also on his last leg as even his 8 tails behind him were too tired to be used. Truly the so called holy spear was a monster no matter the person who used it.

"peace, who the hell wants peace yuu sama. With all this power in my hands, I could do anything. starting with removing the youkai of my planet" Garo started approaching Yuu slowly.

Yuu seeing Garo approaching him, forced himself up to get ready for another attack.

" I only have one shot at this" yuu thought while conjuring fox fire in his right hand.

"yes, I want you to have hope yuu sama. Before I turn it to dust" the mad man laughed again as he now sprinted to yuu at a fast peace, but had to block a huge fire ball with his holy spear.

This caused a huge explosion which temporary gave Garo a blind spot.

Yuu then used this chance to force him self up and went behind Garo, who was unaware of Yuu's advance on him.

And with a roar, Yuu aimed his hand intending to stub Garo in the back. But then Garo blocked Yuu's hand with the spear without even looking. Then Garo created 4 energy blades which pierced Yuu, who was not fast enough to move away.

"crap..." YUU fell down as his blood started to cover the floor.

Garo slowly turned around and looked at YUU who was dying slowly.

"haaha, am sorry Yu Sama. I wish you could have seen what I will do to your kind." Garo said looking almost sorry at Yuu.

"someone else will ... stop your little plan, Garo." Yuu wheezed out while blood started coming down his mouth.

"haaha, or really. who would challenge m..ahh." Garo failed to finish his sentence as yasaka came out of nowhere and punches Garo on the cheek launching him a little distance from where he previously was.

Yasaka then kneeled down to help his father.

"papa, are you okay.." she cried as tears came down on her beautiful face.

"Yasaka, you.. came?? why?. your not supposed to be here. please go" Yuu tried to push his daughter away so that she could run.

"no papa!! am not going to leave you, we will find help . I will..fight this man if I have to." she grabbed his father closer as she tried to apply pressure on some of the wounds.

"Noo my child, my time is up, I just wish I had something to at least hurt that bastard." he clinched his teeth

" don't worry papa, I will kill him" she said with conviction and anger in her voice.

I know you will my child. Am proud of you." Yuu whispered out as his eyes slowly closed and he stopped breathing.

" papa...papa..." she cried out looking at his now deceased father.

"sooo... are you done, Yasaka chan?" Garo asked her, with a smirk on his lips.

"you..." her eyes glowed yellow as she started to turn into her fox form..

" I will kill you"

" Now that's the spirit Yasaka chan, like Father. like daughter" Garo launched himself at the fox.

* * *

At a far distance in the sky, a woman wearing a midnight black kimono and dark hair just looked down at the fight between Yasaka and Garo. Her dark eyes which shined like brightest stars were full of worry.

" I wish I could help you, Yasaka chan" she whispered sadly.

she continued to watch the battle until she felt a portal opening behind her.

"what's this??..."she looked puzzled until a man in some white flames, white hair and small horns wearing a hoebi which seemed to be made up of energy.

"The man in the flames??.. what..what are you doing here" she asked him.

"am here to see whatever the hell is happening here. And my name is Naruto, not flaming man." he responded with an annoyed face as he looked at the mess happening below them.

"well then, my name is Amaterasu" she said while covering her mouth with the sleeve of the kimono to hide her laugh.

"why are you not helping them" Naruto asked her with a serious gaze.

" I wish I could, but my pantheon does not allow direct interaction with the beings of the earth. There rules am afraid I have to follow." she looked sad as she saw yasaka getting hurt as time went on. Like her father, even she could not fight the power of the holy lance.

" is there anything you could do to help yasaka chan" she begged him

" yes there is" he gave her a small smile.

" really!? how"

" Because Naruto does not follow any rules!!" he responded as he went down to bit the shit out of Garo.

"Naruto???... be careful, that weapon his using is harmful to us gods"

Meanwhile At The Battlefield

" And just like father, the daughter also fell to me" Garo laughed as he watched the weakened Yasaka.

She could not believe it. She thought she could take on Garo, but that was a mistake. It was impossible to bit him with that sacred gear of his. Even her huge fox form could not stop him.

" Yasaka Chan, do you see now that your efforts are inevitable. But tell you what, be my little slave and you will get to live longer." He said with a perverted smile plastered on his face.

" I would rather die" she tried to force herself up but ended up falling again.

"Well then, suit yourself Yasaka Chan. Am going to enjoy this, very very much" he started to approach her with his holy spear now raised.

"Listen for what it's worth, this battle was actually exciting."

"go to hell!!" she cried out while weakly trying to slash him on the legs with her claws. Garo's just stepped back, dodging her effort to attack him.

" There is no need for me to go to hell yasaka Chan, no being can defeat me. Now tell your father I said hello"

Yasaka closed her eyes as she waited for Garo's spear to end her life, but instead heard the sound of metal hitting something hard.

"I can't allow you to kill the fox lady"

Yasaka heard a man's voice in front of her. She slowly looked up seeing a man, no but a god.

His body was covered in White flames and 10 fox like tails made up of energy behind him. One of the tails was used to block the attack from Garo's spear .

" And who the hell are you, am I supposed to kill you too?" Garo asked while looking a little annoyed with the interruption.

Naruto just used his tails to attack Garo who had to jump back to avoid getting injured.

"your no ordinary being are you?. Well I guess your head will be a good trophy once am done killing you" Garo got himself ready to attack the new comer.

"Are you okay fox lady?" Naruto asked yasaka with worry written all over his face. He then made a clone which surprised her.

"who are you?". Yasaka had so many questions running through her mind on who this individual was.

"call me Naruto, I sensed something was going on so I came to help. My clone will heal you while I deal with this idiot.

" Thank you Naruto san"

Naruto just gave her a large grin and launched himself fast at Garo who was ready for the attack.

They both caused a shockwave as the spear and Naruto's staff made out of truth seeking orbs crushed. Goro was then pushed back as he could not handle Naruto's strength.

They then came again at each other with Naruto landing a few hits and Garo being able to make a small cut on Naruto's haori.

"That's a very interesting weapon you got there, not many weapons can cut through my haori" The spear picked Naruto's interest, It's putting of a lot of power.

" I can say the same about your staff, but all your little tricks can't much up to the power of my sacred gear. If I was able to defeat the youkai king and her daughter effortlessly, what makes you so special?"

"Am a god. But I have to hold back on killing you, your life is not mine to take it seems" Naruto then teleported back to yasaka surprising her yet again.

" are you healed up now" he asked her while helping her to stand up.

"yes, thank you again" she blushed a little.

"can you fight?, I want you to be the one to kill him"

"I don't have enough power to fight him again , sorry Naruto san. He was just too strong for me" she looked down again as tears started to fall down her face to the soft ground.

"Don't worry okay, I will help you. Never give up on fighting for what's right." he said as his chakra started to extend to yasaka making her stronger again.

She then started to turn into her a huge fox form with Naruto standing on top of her head.

"This is beginning to look fun" Garo laughed madly as he could feel his blood rushing in his veins .

Now in her fox form, Naruto's chakra started to cover her whole body creating armor.

" Your chakra, it's sooo powerful. I think I can know fight him on even ground now"

" then attack him, I will cover your blind spots" he responded mentally to her.

And with a roar, yasaka attacked Garo with female fury who was now unable to keep up much with yasaka's new speed.

Garo tried to dodge all the 8 tails but a single paw sent him crushing at the ground. He quickly got up and attacked Yasaka with his spear tearing part of the armor which quickly reformed.

Yasaka then sent a huge chunk of fox fire at him but Garo used the spear to cut the chunk of fire in half and sent a lot of energy blades at Yasaka who dodged only few of them.

Garo then created multiple blades to come out of the ground forcing yasaka to jump up. Garo then immediately appeared above her ready to throw his spear at yasaka with all his might.

" Got you yasaka Chan" Garo roared as he was about to throw the spear, but a huge dense chakra arm came out of the chakra armor punching Garo with so much force sending him up in the air again. A Naruto clone then appeared above Garo kicking him down to yasaka, who used her tails as a bat sending him skidding on the ground creating a large trench .

Chains then came out of the ground locking Garo in place.

"lets finish this fox lady"

" indeed we should, Naruto san"

A mini Bijudama started to form in front of her with yasaka combining her flames into the ball. The ground itself started to melt as more power was being pushed into the ball.

" This…is not what…I was expecting" Garo gritted his teeth as he tried to break out of the chains to escape the Bijudama.

" ah fu...me" Garo closed his eyes.

Then with a mental command, they launched the Bijudama at Garo causing a huge explosion with no trace of Garo left anymore.

Yasaka then powered down to her human form with her fox ears and tails.

" I think the bastard won't bother you anytime soon fox lady, I can't sense him anymore" Naruto told Yasaka as he could no longer Sense Garo.

"Thank you very much Naruto San. We should now help my people if possible." She gave him a small bow.

"Lets make sure there no humans attacking your species again, and then gather the injured. I will heal them up okay Mrs.??"

" Yasaka. Am in your gratitude Naruto San, but am curious. What are you"

"huh?, I am a **god**"

"**What**!!!?, Am sorry I didn't realize sooner Naruto Sama" Yasaka's eyes widen as she kneeled down with her head on the floor. She should have known, how can someone have that much amount of power

" Relax Yasaka chan, though am also curious. I thought you only had 8 tails? Where did the other one came from?" He asked while grabbing Yasaka's now 9th tail and stroked it.

Yasaka's face then immediately turned red with steam coming out of her ears.

"**Kyaaaaaa**!!"

* * *

A few minutes later After defeating Garo and some of the hero tribe, Yasaka rounded up the injured which were then healed by Naruto. The healing chakra also ended up gifting some of the youkai chakra, like how Naruto's chakra affected Yasaka by giving her another tail.

Amaterasu also helped a little In the burying of the dead Youka's and Yasaka's father. She then also helped in rebuilding the village since it was her job to look after the youkai. They also looked for the sacred gear of Garo but it was no where it sight, it would seem it will go into another person. Hopefully his a good person.

"Am very grateful Naruto kun for helping yasaka, she's very important to me" Amaterasu said as she smiled at the blond hero who had now changed back to his old form.

" it was nothing, I would do it in a heartbeat" he grinned at the two beautiful lady's.

"Naruto kun, since you're the one who saved my people, I ask if there is anything you may desire?"

" Am yes actually. I heard you own Japan, so I was thinking if you could give me a temporary land" He asked her while thinking of giving the land to Azazel as his temporary base.

"I can easily do that, but are you sure that's all you want Naruto kun. Yasaka wanted to offer you a marriage contract" she said as she pulled yasaka into a hug while yasaka tried to look anywhere else but at Naruto.

" umm, it's okay if you don't want it Naruto Sama" yasaka blushed while finding the floor interesting.

" Kukuku, if you want Naruto Kun, I can sweeten the deal to marry me too" she said while kissing yasaka full on the lips making yasaka faint with embarrassment.

" Am sure I don't want to get married yet Amaterasu chan." he scratched his head looking embarrassed with a nose bleed on his face.

" Are you sure, Naruto Kun"

" Am sure, I should get going now before Grayfia goes full yendere on me"

* * *

**Flash back end**.

* * *

That was a really long time ago, before he decided to mainly focus on building the devil function. But this days, it's been rather boring. Perhaps he should go back on Earth, there is usually something fun out there. Yes, that is a great idea, besides they won't miss him that much here. It's just a small Naruto vacation, Grayfia won't get mad right??. He deserves a break right?? He needs to eat ramen everyday right??

With all this questions accumulating in his blonde head, one thing was right.

He needed to get out before the girls and the weird red head comes and stops him.

" Maybe I should write a letter before I go on my vacation".

* * *

**Annnnddd done. am sorry if you were expecting Naruto to be on his vacation in this chapter, but i had to put this chapter first to build more of the background as some of you wanted. but Don't worry, next chapter will have Naruto out on earth.**

and **pairings** of this story are...ahh

i honestly have yet to make up my mind, so many cool female characters i don't know which to pick.

decisions, decisions.

ahhh yes i can't forget that some of the characters in this chapter were **ocs** just to build more plot, hopefully you understand.


	4. chapter 4

**Am back bitchessss. With another chapter. I bet u all wondering why I have been out of sorts well... the reason is because I just had small motivation to grab my pc and start typing but now ur in luck, am so bored to do anything but imagine of wat could have happened and sht. Honestly speaking I already had this chapter in my head for a long time.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

**When a maniac is let loose in the world.**

* * *

**Japan…Kouh**

**Present time.**

''little big ramen shop…check. Best ramen shop…check.'' Naruto thought as he checked out the names on his list of ramen shops he eat by crossing out there names with a pen.

One of his wishes after escaping the underworld was to test out all of the ramen the outside world offered him. By now he had already eat the food from most of the countries around the world before his devoted followers caught him. By followers he means Grayfie, that woman was on the wild hunt for him that's for sure. She even was close to catching him several times before he made a run for it like Sasuke running from sakura. That forehead girl needed to take hint.

Running from his cute little devils though made him feel bad and all but, he promised himself that he was going to make it up to them when he returns. Provided she does not kill him or chain him up in the room so that she can take care of him for life. A fate worse than death for sure. He could even feel a chill run down his back on the last thought.

Though his dick had other thoughts on the idea of being taken care of again by his cute servants. He really needed to question his morals.

''well, I guess it's time to see what old man's ramen shop has in store for me.'' He said looking up at the open stand shop like the one from his home world.

He greedily made his way to the sit but still wondered why he was the only one about to eat here. An old man made his way to his seat with shit eating grin as he finally had a customer. His whole kitchen attire was dirty making Naruto think twice about eating here.

''welcome kid to my humble shop…don't let the atmosphere fool you, I make the best ramen shop in all of Kyoto.'' Maybe because he was the only one who made ramen in this town, but the kid didn't need to know that.

''what should I get you kid'' he took out his note pad and pen.

''for now.. Just give me one miso ramen, will see from there.'' Naruto ordered

''well you're in luck, I have it already made.'' He said as he tossed his notepad away and grabbed the ramen from the fridge. He then placed it on the counter in front of Naruto with some chopsticks.

''here you go, please enjoy"

''well I can see why you don't have customers here you old ass.. You didn't even warm this crap up.. On top of that its not even miso'' Naruto angrily said giving the old man the stink eye while inhaling the ramen to his stomach.

''budget cuts. Kids this days always complaining about anything, this is the best ramen out there. Probably why you can't stop eating it'' he gave him a massive grin while a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

''the best!!? Only Grayfie cooks the best ramen!! Am just eating your crap because all ramen is sacred!!.'' He said while throwing the now empty ramen cup to the old man's face.

''you little shit!! Get out "

''I was already getting out of your shitty establishment'' he got off the chair and started to sprint away.

''am never coming back here again!!"

''yeah! You better run kid. Wait!! You didn't pay.. You little piece of shit" the old man screamed out as he jumped over his counter ready to catch Naruto.

''help!! A pedophile is trying to assault me" Naruto cried out making the civilians around Look at the old man dirty.

"It's… it's not what it looks like believe me" the old man tried to convince the people other whys, but by then Naruto had already escaped the old man.

''I will hunt you down you little shit, if it's the last thing I do" the old man thought as he looked at the far road the kid disappeared to. He then scratched his butt while releasing a fart.

''woo, excuse me "the old man said to the civilians walking by while giving him distasteful looks.

''a person gat to break wind every once in a while!! You know.. Don't look at me like you don't, miss pretty lady'' the old man shouted at one of the passerby's who had red hair.

''I.. didn't say anything old fart san" she said with a red face, while not sparing another glance to the old man.

''hopefully I lost the old man by now" he thought looking back to check if the old man was still following him. He must have been running for at least for an hour or so, a regular old man can't keep up with that. He was hoping the old man was just another regular guy.

While still in his thoughts, he failed to notice someone was moving opposite to him till it was too let. He bumped into some brown haired kid, making the kid fall down with all the ice creams he was holding in his hands.

''hyy watch it! Am walking over here'' he narrowed his eyes at the fallen kid. He could feel his pervert senses tingling.

''ehhh, you pretty blond bastard!! Am the one who fell here!.'' The kid got up with a big tick mark on his head. How dare this blond guy makes him drop the ice cream for yuuma, which was his ticket to lose his virginity. Right now he just wanted to punch the guy in his pretty face... goddamn this guy was hot, no homo.

''now what am I supposed to do, you made me drop the ice cream for my girlfriend."

''buy another one pervert''

''how…ha? I already spent most of my money on her today. I don't... " he was about to continue speaking on his lack of money but Naruto threw a ward of cash, slapping him in the face.

Issei looked surprised at what the guy just did.

''hah, you feel lucky punk. Perhaps now you won't bitch about your luck of money' He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

''that bastard'' depressed issei started to pick up the money, at least he got more money to spare now. Maybe now he can get that porn game he always wanted. Thoughts of that game already starting to make him have a boner.

"Not now dick, we have to first buy things for yuuma. Maybe we can finally get some downtown experience. His hand was getting tired nowadays.

* * *

**Few hours later**…

* * *

''that will be 70 for the candy miss" the candy shop owner said as he looked down at the cute girl.

Koneko took out her cat theme wallet she got from her master looking inside for the cash. She only had her bank card.

''do you take cards?'' she asked him while bending her head a little to the right.

"amm no" the shop owner blushed looking at how cute she looked.

''you can have them... if you're willing to do something for me" he licked his lips while having a perverted look on his face.

Koneko narrowed her eyes as she clinched her hands.

''you picked the wrong day to be a pervert...'' she said as she immediately punched the guy in the face breaking his jaw.

After a few poundings and broken bones, koneko came out with a huge bag of candy in her arms. This was her lucky day, she got free candy and beat up a pervert. He looked dead though.

She happily started to make her way home till she got a glimpse of a familiar shade of blond hair she knew all too well.

She immediately started to run after the blond guy, dropping her candy at the side.

Did master came here to hide from his obsessed maid, she thought as she could finally sense his masters familiar chakra on the blond guy. He was hiding in plane site, the underworld wouldn't think twice on looking for him in plane site.

Naruto felt a familiar presence coming straight for him at high speed. The percentage of him getting tackled through a wall were high, Koneko's affection for him was suicide.

She immediately jumped in his arms with Naruto holding her up in a hug. He was lucky she didn't use a lot of power in her tackle.it showed she could learn, than her horny sister. His hoping kuroka does not go into any heat months, he was only one man.

''myuu... master, I missed you'' she purred as she rubbed her face on his chest...

''heyoo my cute neko. I guess it was a matter of time before you found me here ha" he said rubbing her head making her cat ears pop out.

''let's just hope the underworld does not find me soon. It's only been 3 weeks''

''you will hide at my house'' she stared dead into his eyes. It seemed that he had no choice in the matter.

''alright my ramen crusade for today will have to wait, so which way to your house? "

''that way'' she pointed behind him, as he started to make his way to her place.

"But you made me forget my candy on the way here, so you will have to pay me back''

''don't worry, I have it under control." He lightly laughed, koneko will always be koneko.

''who said I wanted to be paid back in money or candy''

''well then, in this case... I don't have it under control. What do you desire…''

Her cat ears perked up, her mouth opened to say something.

''well... I want..."

''whatever it is will have to wait, I think the ramen I had from that old fart is melting my insides." he grabbed his stomach in pain after he had let koneko down. He walked for a little while, till he could not take it anymore. He needed to take a sit somewhere, maybe that park bench.

''let me just relax here for a while'' he slowly set down on the bench, making the pain lessen.

Ramen had done him wrong.

"koneko? What's wrong'' Naruto looked at his kitten who seemed to be concentrating on something else.

''I sense an illusion covering this place''

''just ignore it'' he replied as he turned into a chibi fox.

''be back in a minute...natural calls'' he said making his way to the forest but jumped away when a light spear landed on his previous spot.

''heyy!! Watch where you place those things, no animals should be harmed, animal rights" he raised his paw at the owner of the spear.

The perpetrator was a fallen angel with 2 pairs of wings and dark raven hair. She looked at the fox with wide eyes since she thought it was just a summon for the cat youkai sitting at the bench. She didn't really mean to attack it, she just wanted it stop from telling anyone of what she was about to do to the pervert. She landed softly on the grass

Koneko glared at the fallen angel with hate as she got ready to attack the fallen angel with wrath.

''how dare you try to hurt Naruto sama''

''Naruto sama?! you don't mean the…oh no. what did she do, she just tried to hurt the person who gave her race a home. He was one of the beings a lot of races looked up to in this cold war. She didn't mean to...

''am...am sorry Naruto Sama" she made her way to the fox while crying and apologizing to him. Ever since Raynare saw Naruto at one of his visits with their leader, you could say it was love at first site for her. His smile made her weak in the knees. His looks and power did not help her hormones at all. She also began to train more as she knew she would never grab his attention or meet him more if she was weak.one of the reasons she now had another pair wings. Her leader would always tease her on her crush.

Fox Naruto looked at her trying to figure out who she was, she looked familiar.

''mhh I think I know you... ramaru was it? No... Ram, no no that's my other cute maid...ray'' Naruto continued to pounder on what her name was... while scratching his ear with his paw. He must have taken some ticks from that old man's shop.

Raynare looked depressed with a rain cloud on her head. She was about to remind him her name but stopped as she flew away due to the courtesy of koneko's heavy punch to the cheek.

''**owww**'' both Naruto and issei who thought was going to die today yelled in surprise. Issei for his part thought that the day was getting weirder and weirder.

First he had a girlfriend for a day, then that girlfriend turned into some hot S and M fallen angel who tried to kill him. On top of that, his school's cute mascot came with a man turned fox. Did he forget to mention that koneko just punched his ex-girlfriend, yah that did just happen. She was dead for sure.

Or not, Raynare came out of the bushes she got punched into. She looked like she was about to murder a body, and it was not issei.

Fox Naruto just looked back and forth…

''wait!! I remember now, its Raynare" he patted himself on the back. Sometimes he honestly believed that his genius, generated gravity.

Raynare looked at the fox with hope and admiration, her crush remembers her name. She immediately rushed to the fox and hugged close to her oppai.

''hey!! Your snot and tears are messing up my coat''

''ohh am sorry Naruto Sama, am just glad am meeting you again." She happily smiled as she softly petted him on head.

''Give me back Naruto Sama '' koneko did not look pleased.

''it's okay koneko, she's not an enemy'' he tried to calm koneko down. Raynare just stuck her tongue out at koneko. Victory was hers.

''anyway, Raynare why are you trying to kill pervert san over there? I thought I said no killing for no reason, what are you even doing in this territory. '' He said as he jumped of her arms and turned back to human. Issei just deflated at the disrespect. Honestly issei wanted to run away but the world was moving so fast around him he didn't know what to do. He wanted answers.

''well… I was ordered by the higher ups to kill the sacred gear user before he becomes a menace''

''who had that idea, that guy does not like he will be a menace. I mean come on. Are you expecting him to unlock his sacred gear powers and start to actually gain character development in his life? Pshh" he laughed at the end.

Issei just felt bad for whatever reason, was he a background character.

''His a shameful pervert '' koneko added more fire to the flames. She then made her away to Naruto and arrested his hand into her developing bosom.

''kokabel was the one who ordered it, he said it will make leader Sama happy.'' The more she explained it to him, the more it felt like she had been played by the war monger. She just wanted to get stronger and meet the great Naruto Sama. Penemue is always rubbing it in her face on how she met Naruto Sama.

''this seems sketchy, we should go somewhere private to discuss about this development. Konoko, teleport us to your apartment."

''what about the pervert? 'Raynare asked him while moving closer into the teleportation circle.

''Ohh yeah that'' his eyes changed into the rinnesharingan and casted a quick illusion on him. Making him forget what just happened.

Then the supernatural group vanished leaving issei alone in at the park.

Issei then blinked a few times trying to remember what just happened but failed. This was well and truly a bizarre night for him. He started to make his way home while deep down in his soul, the red dragon was trying to see how it will be resealed. Hopefully the red haired devil will help him

* * *

**At koneko's house after a few hours**.

* * *

After a long talk with Raynare, Naruto went to sleep on the bed with koneko not leaving his site. His little dream of Grayfie, Lilith and Serafall in a huge ramen cup was halted when he felt a disturbance in the force. The dark side was raising. He opened his eyes slowly staring at a naked koneko under the sheets. He must admit, after taking kuroka and koneko as his servants and students. Koneko has developed rather too well if he must say.

''ahh koneko? What are you doing?'' something was up

"Am getting my pay...nyaa" she grabbed his boxers and started to pull them slowly.

''wait!!'

* * *

Meanwhile the next day a certain red head would wonder why issei was still alive and did not summon her. Koneko might know something, maybe she may also try to ask her to join her peerage for the hundredth time even though the chances are high that she will refuse. She was not giving up any time soon, neither was she losing the perverted sacred gear user. She prayed to her god Naru Sama that everything will come through.

* * *

**I really wanted to finish this chapter soon. And I did 3k words so far. I think I was a little too fast to post this crap, even though I didn't feel good about it. Give me more follows I will give you chapter. I will answer everything u ask on the other chapters after this. This is a dxd universe so it's a harem. I can't ignore all the women dxd offers really. Also the nekomata massacre never happened due to Naruto stopping it. Koneko is also not a devil. The kitten is pure ladies and gentlemen**.


End file.
